Come What May
by Angelic Romance
Summary: There are going to be some changes either for the best or the worst. Who's changes are going to take over? Pietro is just as serious and curious than before. A Kitty & Pietro fic
1. Chapter 1

Something's up with the Acolytes and the brotherhood of Mutants. And the brains behind the whole operation, is non other than Erik Lensherr. A.K.A Magneto. I don't own any of the charcters, just the story and ideas. Here goes!

At the Charles Xavier mansion, the mutant children were practicing in the danger room. Bobby, Scott, Jean, Jubilee, Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue. They battled the mechanical tentacles and other robotic probes. "Aw! Man, Why do I always have to be the first one to be eliminated!" Cried out a frustrated Bobby. "That's because ya got ice for brains." Rogue replied as she continued to battle with a tentacle. Just then, a plasma ray came out of one of the hatchets and began shooting. It aimed for Jean. She used her telepathy to evade being shot. However they were deflected to another direction, thus causing it to shoot towards Jubilee behind her back. Kitty was there next to her, so she phased Jubilee. Jubilee saw as the ray went through her and turned to her right to see Kitty holding onto her arm. "Gee Kitty, thanks." "Like, no problem." Jubilee, now aware of the machine, used her powers to short circuit it. "You all are doing very well. Keep up the good work. Remember, calculate your movements against your objectives. Patience is the best way to make an effective attack." Xavier told them via the danger room microphone. Everyone was pushing their very best and to their utmost abilities.

As they continued fighting, they didn't realize that there was a dysfunctional droid in the room. It lost control and began attacking wildly. Every 18 seconds, it would upgrade a level. Each level gave it a certain ability. It was able to dodge, block, shoot, form a protective shield; make itself move extremely fast, increase it's molecular density making it heaver. It made it hard for Scott to shoot it, Kitty to phase through to it, Rogue to use any kind of ability; Jubilee could hit it, but it wasn't doing any good. Kurt tried transporting to it. When he made contact, it had collected so much ionic energy that it shocked him into unconsciousness. The only one who stood a better chance against it was Jean. She lifted it from the ground with all her might with her telekinesis. But as it upgraded to level 15, it's molecular density became heavier and heavier. Jean tried shutting down the controls on the inside with her mind, but it wasn't working. Storm tried to shut it off in the control room. Still, it wouldn't shut down. Xavier used his mind along with jean to double the mind power.

During his time of telepathy, he could sense a greater energy coming from Jean. He didn't get a very good feeling when he felt another kind of power rising in Jean. The harder she pushed, it seem to come forward, trying to take over. "Storm! Listen to me!" He shouted out while grimacing with pain along with sweat rolling down his face. "You have to get that thing to shut down immediately!" "I'm trying Professor, but the systems for it isn't responding! I've tried restarting the session, but the circuits from the machine is effecting everything else!" She panted, trying every deactivation code they had.

While Jean was holding up the heavy machine, Her body began to vibrate, signaling that she had pushed to her limits. But the presence inside of her ceased the opportunity to come forward. Another wave of her power came forward and began to rip the machine apart. Scott saw the inside of the machine and took a shot at it. Apparently it had worked since the machine went down a level. When Scott took that shot, it located his position and return a plasmic blast. Scott didn't see it coming and it knocked him out. Jubilee stood in his place and began fighting plasma with plasma. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!" Jubilee screamed giving out of juice. Rogue ran over to Scott's unconscious self and absorbed his power. She joined Jubilee in the blasting. Jean continued to push, ripping the machine apart more. Once again, they decreased the level, knocking it down to level 13. it then lost the ability of ionic energy and some of it's molecular density. This made it easier for kitty to phase through it and dis-configure some of the wiring. This time, the level dropped all the way down to 2. After the dramatic drop, the power Jean and the Professor used on it, crushed the machine. While Jean exited her mental powers, the professor turned his telekinetic ability to Jean and used the rest of his energy to push back the force that threatened to come to surface. Both Jean and the Professor collapsed after much used energy.

The mutants have successfully completed the danger room session, but Kurt, Scott, Jean, and the professor needed immediate care. Storm called to Logan and Hank for assistance. Rogue, Jubilee, and kitty were the only ones who stood unharmed. The danger simulation disappeared and returned back to it's original blue colored wall.

Logan and Hank came in to tow away the harmed students. Logan had Kurt, and Hank carried both Jean and Scott. "We seriously need to get some things fixed around here before someone loses a head." Logan said in his gruff voice. Bobby saw as they walked out with the unconscious students. "What happened?" he asked with concern. "Tha probe in there just went ballistic! Ah'm glad I didn't get hit by that thing." Rogue answered with her arms folded. "Yeah me too." Kitty said. "Although I didn't get hurt by the probe, I'm going to have some burns tomorrow." Jubilee added. "I'm going to go to the infirmary to see how they're doing." kitty said and then hurried to where Hank and Logan were. "I sure hope that everything's fine in there." Rogue said. Storm came down to them and spoke. "You kids have done really well today. Your friends should be okay, but I suggest you to not worry. Carry on with your day and get some rest. You have all deserved it." She glided off afterward.

Rogue, Jubilee and Bobby went upstairs to their miscellaneous activities.

Soon after the professor was taken into the infirmary, he moaned and opened his eyes. "Are you alright professor?" Hank asked. "Yes. Yes I am. How are the other students?" "They're cooperating just fine. They should regain consciousness within the next hour." Storm entered the room, cutting the conversation short. "Professor? How are you?" "Fine. Listen, storm, I have to tell you something very crucial regarding Ms. Grey." Storm stood straighter, giving the professor her undivided attention. "There was a moment when I was using my power to aid Ms. Grey with the dysfunctional probe, that I recognized another force at hand. It was a stupendous amount of power, however scary. Horrifying I may say. But I was able to push it back. How long will it last? I don't know" "Well if it surfaces, wouldn't you be able to send it back again?" "That's the problem, I think this was the only and the last time I could ever achieve that goal. If it releases itself again, I don't think I can retain it. Which brings me back to the time when I saw a glimpse of the future after Apocalypse's defeat. I saw Jean, but she wasn't Jean. I was sure of it. But after today, I am absolutely sure that the being to become of Jean is known as the Phoenix." Storm's eyes glistened in sadness. "Are you saying that Jean will become lost to us?" "I saw the future. I don't know how long it will be before it happens, but I assure you unfortunately, that what is to come is an inevitable." Storm closed her eyes tightly and a tear streamed down her face. She finally spoke. "If it is to happen, then let us spend the time that is happening now with Jean. And let's make it good. Not only for our sake, but for hers as well." Xavier nodded his head in agreement.

At The Brotherhood

Lance was watching television, Blob was stuffing his face with three slices of pizza at a time; Toad was glancing at himself in the bathroom mirror fantasizing over Wanda. "Listen snookums, I will be yours if you want me to. What's that? You want me to? With pleasure, yo!" He began smooching the air as if it was Wanda herself. Pietro and Wanda weren't there. They were out at the park spending more time with each other. Since she lost the hatred for her father, she lost the hatred for her brother as well. "Why does dad always come to us and never allow us to go to him?" Wanda asked. "That's how he's always been. That's why it's pretty much the best to stay in one spot until he finds us on his time. But you don't need to worry about that. Soon after we take care of the X-geeks, then maybe we'll have some time to spare with him." Pietro conversed. "But the time we do spend with him is always because of some kind of plan he has to override humanity. Doesn't he just ever stop for a second. At least for us?" She said. "You know, I never really thought about it. I mean, I'm used to getting things done quicker, but I at least want a few moments with him myself. It feels as though I don't really know him any more." Pietro dropped his head. Both teens were in a melancholic mood. Even though their feelings were mutual, Wanda placed an assuring hand on Pietro's shoulder." _One thing I can thank our dad for is bringing you back from the worst of times._ Pietro thought to himself.

Their moment was soon interrupted by fire in the shape of a dog. It ran around the bench they were sitting on. In an instance, they knew who it was. "Pyro." They both said in unison. The flaming dog began running down the park's path. They followed. It disappeared by the time they got to a derelict part of the park in the way back of the woods. They looked around and saw no sign of Pyro. "Do you see him?" Pietro asked with his back against his sister's. "No. What is going on?" She said with a serious face. Just then, the ground beneath them caved in. It was a secret entrance. "Whoaaaaaa!" they both screamed as they slid down a metallic slide. Ahead of the slide was a wall. They thought they were going to crash into it, but it was opened and they slid right through.

They came to a stop once the slide ended. "Greetings children." "I know that voice. Father is that you?" Pietro asked. They saw a silhouette approaching them. As he came closer, he revealed himself to them. "My two dearest children. It's been a while. I see you two have become a lot closer now." Magneto said shrewdly. "Yeah, we have. We were just talking about you." Pietro responded. "Is that so? And just what were you conversing?" Wanda spoke up. "We were just talking about spending more time with you. And hoping that we would see a lot more of you." "And so you shall." Magneto followed up immediately. "I have a job for you and your friends." he continued. "Oh come on!" Wanda shouted. "This is exactly what we were talking about. The only time we ever get to see you is if we have to do something dealing with the situation between humans and mutants! Can't we just put a hold on all of that and spend some real time together?" "In time Wanda. The job that I will have you doing will lead up to something wonderful! That way, you can spend all the time you want together for as long as you would like. Until then, we have to make that dream a reality. All good things come to those who wait. Always keep that in mind." Wanda pouted. She really didn't feel like fighting. "Pietro? What say you?" Pietro looked unsure and then said, "Sure. I agree." "Excellent! Now here is what I want you to do. You will be working with the Acolytes." One by one, Sabretooth, Gambit, Pyro, and Colossus emerged from the shadows. "I have a grand plan in store and it will effect all of our lives." Magneto proudly stated. "What's the plan?" Asked a curious Pietro. "**That** will remain with me, my son. I cannot tell you so soon, I wouldn't want to risk the knowledge getting out. After my many speculations with the X-Men, they will fight to prevent the things they know of from happening. It gives them hope,courage , and an extra boost to push them to the limits to stop it. But how will they have either of those if they have no idea what is being planned?" he grinned an evil grin. "For now, I want you and the rest of the brotherhood members to gather at the Xavier institute and launch an attack. Give it your best." Wanda and Pietro were standing on a panel. The panel lifted them up and out before they could question their father further. "Oh! I hate it when he does this!" Wanda cried out. "But Wanda, you have to assume that what he's doing is for the best. Although I would love to know what he has in mind." Pietro said trying to calm his sister down. "But why would he want us to attack the institute? What could possibly be done there?"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Blob and Toad were in the middle of fighting over the occupation of the bathroom. Blob had to go, and Toad was hogging the mirror not wanting to give up his fantasies just of yet. "Oh come on Toad, you've been in there for hours!" "Yo, when they say that a bathroom's a private place for a man, then they **meant** it. Now let me get my privacy on." "Toad! I'm going o break down this door!" "And what are you going to do? Tell Mystique that you broke down the door just to get to the toilet? Huh! You better hope she doesn't kill you and then replace the door using ya death insurance." Blob grunted in anger. "You better hurry up!" "Ay, do I rush you when you're hogging up the kitchen? Don't disturb me while I'm in the oval office."

Lance was getting tired of the commotion upstairs. He could barely hear the television. "Will you guys keep it down up there!" the yelling kept going on. He stopped up his ears and made sense of what he was doing. Even if he stopped up his ears, he still wouldn't be able to hear the T.V. "Fine then, if you won't shut up, then I'll make you!" He used his powers to tremble the house. Blob lost his footing and all of his weight came crashing down on the floor. The wood beneath him splintered and the crack spread all the way to the bathroom. "Uh oh." Blob said under his voice. All at once, the whole ceiling came tumbling down. The hall where Blob was, fell through the area beside the staircase and the bathroom fell through the kitchen. Lance held his eyes and mouth wide opened enough to catch a dozen flies.

The toilet landed right beside Toad, just barely missing him. He looked over to Blob with an innocent smile and said timidly, "Well, here's the toilet. Now you can eat and use the bathroom without making a hard decision yo." Lance smacked his forehead with his palm. "You guys! Hurry up and help me clean this mess before Mystique gets back!" "Yo! How do you expect us to clean this up! This is a disaster! A disaster that **you** made." Toad smiled at the last sentence, thankful that he could blame it all on Lance if the question of 'what happened' was ever to be asked. Lance retaliated, "Well I wouldn't have had to use my powers if you two weren't up there stirring up trouble!" Blob stood up and dusted the powder from the debris off of himself. "Well it wasn't my fault! Toad was hogging the bathroom." "Was not!" "Was too!" "Was not!" "Was too!" "Was not Yo!" "Oh that's it!" Blob yelled. "I'm going to stuff you in a boiling pot and have frog legs for dinner!" Toad screamed his high pitch scream. Since Blob ate pretty much any and everything, he wasn't taking chances with him. He began to hop around the walls while Blob chased him. "Yeah what you got!" Toad teased, knowing it would be difficult for Blob to catch him. "That's ENOUGH!" Lance yelled with all his might. "What are you going to do yo! Shake the house and make Mystique's room fall through the floor too." Toad taunted. Lance was getting very irritated. He was beginning to dismiss the fact of falling rooms as he was tempted to use his powers to make Todd and Freddy stop running around.

Before he could do anything else. Pietro and Wanda walked through the door. "What on earth..." Wanda was cut off by Lance. "Don't even ask." "Sweetums! You came to see me?" Toad was so infatuated by Wanda that he failed to realize he stopped hopping around. "Gotcha!" Freddy gripped Toad around the neck with his arm. "Wanda! Save me! I'll do anything for ya!" Toad Squealed. "Actually," Pietro exclaimed, "There is something you can do. As a matter of fact, It's something that all of us need to do." He said joyfully. "If it involves cleaning up this mess, then leave me out of it!" Lance demanded. "Look, I could care less about the kitchen turning into a bathroom right now. Magneto wants us to do something very important. Tonight!" Pietro said quickly while slapping his fist against his opened palm. He soon got everyone's attention. Freddy loosened his grip on Todd. Todd slipped out of his arms and hopped over to where Lance was standing. "So, what does your old man have in mind?" Todd said "We don't know exactly. But he wants us to make and attack on the X-Men at the institute." Wanda said roughly. "Well, I don't care about what your father wants." Lance said and then pointed to himself, "What, Lance wants is for this mess to be cleaned up so I can have some peace and quiet. Dealing with all of you is enough on my plate!" He turned his back to go to another part of the house. Pietro zoomed in front of him and cut him off. "Wait! You just can't disregard what my father wants." Pietro said. "That's you Pietro! YOU, don't want to disregard him. Me on the other hand, I think I'll do what I do best when I want to do it. I'm sick of going on all of these missions just to get our butts kicked! What's even worse, after we get beat up, we come back to a wreck that used to be Mystique's house! I want to live Pietro. Live! And if you or your father can't understand that, then I'm off this team for good!" "You want to Live?!" Pietro yelled back. "You're about to. My father has a master plan that will benefit us for the rest of our lives. I have enough confidence in him that whether we win or lose, I'm not going to let him down!" "You know what Pietro, you sound like daddy's little boy. Or should I say little girl?" Pietro was so mad that he smacked Lance in the eye. Lance had insulted Pietro's ego in a way that no one has before. "Don't you EVER compare me to some bratty little girl that goes running to her father every chance she gets!" he screamed in anger. "Yo Pietro calm down! I'm sure he didn't mean it that way." Toad tried to reason. "Yeah. I mean, we're all tired of losing." Freddy added. "We're not going to lose. We have Wanda!" "They have a point Pietro." Wanda intervened. "What do you mean?!" Pietro was shocked. Lance got back to his feet with his hand over his eye. Wanda continued, "I just don't...feel like fighting anymore. I finally found some inner peace and I want a chance to enjoy that. To be honest with you, I'm getting tired of these pointless battles just to spend some kind of time with our father. I'm losing control of my powers again because I'm so frustrated with everything that's been going on. I've been thinking on the way back that, if we have to keep fighting to win over his attention, then there's just no point. Which brings me to the question. Are we fighting for us for our safety? Or are we fighting for him and what he wants?" She ended in a melancholic solitude.

Pietro answered out of rage, "What he wants, Wanda is for all of us to be safe. Don't you get it? He's doing this for all of us! Even you Lance. Now let's move out." Pietro took charge and headed out to Lance's jeep. Lance didn't have that team feeling with Pietro after what he did. But he went ahead and left with him anyway. Blob was clueless to everything that was going on. But he left as well. Toad hopped off with them, feeling the need to accompany them. As he was hopping toward the rest of them, he looked back and saw Wanda still standing there with her head hung low. He hopped over towards her with caution. "You know, Pietro's got a point. He's your father. What father wouldn't want the best for his kids. I mean look at me. I was on my own for a long time. At least you have someone who is willing to walk the mile for you." With that, he hopped away. Wanda closed her eyes softly and sighed. She moved from her spot of solidarity and went ahead and got in the jeep with the others.

Back at the Institute

Kurt, Scott, and Jean had awakened from their unconsciousness. "Ow! What happened?" Kurt answered rubbing his throbbing head. "You like, totally got toasted by that probe." Kitty said, sitting down against the wall of the infirmary. "So did we win?" Kurt asked. "Yep! All thanks to Jean, Rogue, Jubilee, the professor, and yours truly." "Aw! I wish I would have been up to see our victory." Kurt complained. "It's no big deal. Like, maybe next time Kurt." "Did you say that Jean helped take that down?" Scott asked. "Uh, yeah. She did. You should have seen her she was totally awesome! Just when we thought she was about to give in, she let out this massive amount of energy and it tore the probe apart!" Kitty explained with glee. "Really?" Jean asked as she sat up in bed. "I don't even remember doing that." It was Scott's turn to speak. "So if Jean helped to destroy it, then why is she here in the infirmary?" "Brainpower." Jean responded. "It takes a lot of energy out of you." She threw a smile his way and then blew a kiss. Kitty smiled at the fact that her two best friends were finally dating. "So when is our next session?" Kurt asked. "We don't know." Kitty answered. Just then, Logan walked in the room. "The next session takes place after we make sure that all the machines aren't defected like that probe that went insane." He answered the overheard question. "I'm here to let you know that until then, we'll be doing target practice for the next few day until we can get everything straightened out. What is it elf?" he asked upon seeing Kurt's hand raised in the air. "How long will it take for everything to be checked?" "A few days. Give or take. Hank should be back in here soon. He's just running some tests to make sure there was no damage done." He left soon after that. "Aw man! We have to wait for the danger room to be inspected? What are we going to do until then? Target practice isn't nearly as good." Scott pouted. "Scott! Are you like serious? We could use a break from the danger room. After all, like maybe that thing went all crazy on us because we like, totally use it too much." "Yeah." Kurt agreed. "do you know how many times we've been in there this week? It took away all of the time I could have spent with Amanda. I had to cancel on her so many times, I don't think I can do it anymore." "Listen guys..." said Jean, "We've all been working really hard. Maybe the professor wants to make sure that we're where we need to be with our powers." "Yeah, if anything happens, then we'll be prepared." Scott spoke up up. _You two really deserve each other_. Kitty thought. Jean looked over to Kitty and smirked. "Oh! Right! You can read minds. Like, I really didn't mean it in a bad way. Honestly." Kitty held her hands up in defense. Jean smiled. The next thing they knew, the white lighting in the room turned red and the alarm went off. Hank was just entering the room when the alarm sounded. They all got a mental message from the professor. "Listen up everyone, the brotherhood has broken through the gates of the mansion. I know that some of you aren't well enough, but they have to be stopped." Jean, Scott, and Kurt jumped out of bed. "Well it looks like I got my wish." Scott said. "This is better than a danger room session." They all ran for the gates. The other members of the institute joined them.

When they got out side, the brotherhood stood in a line. Blob was at the left. Next to him was Lance, then Toad, Wanda, and lastly Pietro. _Aw man! Not Wanda!_ Scott thought. "Either you surrender, or you surrender. Because we have Wanda." gloated Toad. "If you think ya think ya gonna take us that easy, then ya have another thing cumin'!"Rogue shouted.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

As they all stood there, both teams waited for the other to make the first move. Scott was about to use his laser ray to blast his most hated foe, Avalanche. But Jean telepathically told him not to. "Remember what the professor said. Having patience makes your attacks more effective." He held off but remained in an attacking stance. Wanda lifted her hands in the air and forced the X-Men to make their first move by making Cyclops shoot his laser beams at the rest of his team mates. "Scott!" Everyone called out. "It's not me. It must be Wanda!" Jean tried using her telepathy on her, but it didn't work. She threw it back at her and made her crash against the house. Avalanche shook the ground. Kurt used his teleportation on rogue to teleport her where Avalanche was. By the time Lance noticed someone was behind him, he had already came in contact with Rogue's bare hand. He fainted. Bobby and Jubilee took on Quicksilver. Jubilee tried to shoot at him with her pyrotechnic energy. "Ha! Missed!" He teased. Bobby used his ice powers to freeze the ground. Pietro took note of it. Bobby saw Pietro one minute, and the next, Pietro used his quick abilities to appear next to bobby without him knowing it, and whirled him around toward jubilee where he accidentally froze her. "Ah! Jubilee!" "Oh poor Ice boy, I didn't know you had malice towards your own friend." Pietro mocked. He gave him a few swift blows and then knocked him out. "That was too easy!" Pietro yelled. It wasn't too long when he felt himself sinking down in the ground. "Hey! What's gives!" "I give!" Said kitty as she phased up from the ground. While Pietro was blabbing about his victory, Kitty phased him through the ground and left him there, stuck. "You wait until I get out of this Pryde! You'll pay!" "As if!" she ran to help in the other battles.

Rogue and Kurt were now dealing with Toad. Amara came to Jubilee's rescue and thawed her from the ice. "Thanks Amara." Toad had his slimy tongue around Kurt's neck. Rogue tried to touch him, but he held Kurt in front of himself, using him like a shield. Wanda had Scott and Jean busy. Scott still couldn't close his eyes and Jean was trying to waver off his laser beams. Rogue took her attention off of Toad for a minute and used Lance's powers to quake the ground in Wanda's location. The sudden action caught her off guard and she tumbled to the ground, breaking her concentration. Scott looked over and saw Toad with Kurt and took a shot at him. "Ow! Yo that hurts!" Kurt was loosened and he kicked Toad afar. While Wanda was still lying on her back, Kitty quickly grabbed both of her hands and phased them through the ground. Wanda tried to get up but she couldn't. Wanda couldn't use her powers if both of her hands were bound. All who was left was blob. Jean lifted Amara in the air. She meted the ground in a circle around Blob, trapping him on an island of land surrounded by lava. Bobby woke from being knocked out by Pietro earlier. He froze Blob in place. Jubilee and Cyclops shot waves of energy at him. He was smoking by the time they got done with him. He just fell backwards, knocked completely out.

The X-men triumphed. "And you guys said that you didn't like the danger room. Looks like it paid off." Scott said. Kitty would have joined the enthusiastic crowd, but she chose to go over to Wanda instead. Wanda was still trying to break free of the ground. While she was struggling, the feeling felt familiar. Her false memory faded just a bit. She could remember herself being a child, trying to get loose of...something. That was as far as her memory would allow. "Wanda?" kitty asked. "What?!" "I'm sorry I had to do this to you, but like, I couldn't let my friends get hurt." Wanda closed her eyes. Her feelings were mutual. She wouldn't have gone in the first place, but she too did it for her brother and father. "I understand." She said. "If I let you go, will you call off the attack?" Wanda didn't know how to answer.

Flash back

"_For now, I want you and the rest of the brotherhood members to gather at the Xavier institute and launch an attack. Give it your best."_

End of flashback

_I don't want to let my father down. But we lost and I don't want to fight anymore. I'm sorry father, but I just can't._ Wanda nodded her head. Kitty phased her out of the ground. Lance awoke from his comatose state. Toad found his way back, Blob was fighting to get up, and Pietro was still stuck in the ground. Lance was about to send out another tremor, but Wanda stopped him. "No! We lost! It's over so let's get out of here." "Wanda you can't be serious!" Pietro yelled helplessly stuck. "She is too! Now stop your complaining." Said Kitty. She initially came over to phase him back out of the ground to release him, but hesitated. "You would be the expert of complaining wouldn't you Pryde?" he shot back. "Huh, I was about to let you go but for that, I might just like, leave you in there." "You wouldn't! And you people are supposed to be the good guys? Well it's about time someone sees your true colors." He folded his arms. "Oh! Now I'm really leaving you in there!" "Kitty!" Jean called to her. "Let him go." Kitty reluctantly phased his feet out of the ground. As soon as his feet were above, he sped over to the rest of his worn down teammates. They all proceeded to leave together, much to Pietro's disdain. "Wanda!" Kitty called out. "Thanks." Wanda wanted to smile, but she held back and continued walking.

"Ah wonder what all that was about." Rogue said with a serious face. "I don't know. But I hope they don't come back too soon." Amara concluded.

15 minutes later, when the brotherhood arrived back home, Pietro was steaming. "Why did you call off the attack! We could have taken them!" He yelled at Wanda. "Because I know how they feel! We were the ones who came to their home! They have every right to defend it and themselves!" Wanda yelled back. "You forget this is something we had to do. What are you going to say to father!" "You want to know what I would say? If he needs these battles to be fought then he needs to do them on his own!" "Maybe he has his hands tied with something else! He may be depending on us!" "Why are you even getting so worked up? I've never seen you so up tight!" "Because the man we haven't seen in months finally shows up and gives us a mission that he wants us to carry out. And what do we do?! That's right we fail! Just like all the other times! I wanted this time to be different!" "Yeah well it isn't. You said you wanted to make him happy whether we won or not. Well we lost, so make him proud that way!" "Wanda! You just can't..." he was cut off when Wanda used her power of probability to throw him out of the window. She looked at him from above. "Ow! Why did you do that!" he yelled cuffing his head. "You're fighting for something you don't even know about. How can you possibly have enough ambition for it! Maybe I'll start back fighting again once I know what it is I'm fighting for." She walked away and left Pietro on the ground pondering.

Pietro walked back in the house. He encountered Lance as he entered the living room. "This is all your fault Pietro! I told you we would lose! What made you think that any of that was going to change?!" "Well we have to have a breakthrough somewhere! We can lose some of the times, but we just can't keep losing all of the times." Toad butted in, "Actually, we do lose all of the time." "No one asked you!" Pietro yelled. "Well Gee yo, I'm trying to help sum everything up." "Well don't!" "Alright fine. I'll just leave you two alone." he hopped away. Pietro was going back to his room when Lance caught the back of his collar. He pulled him back in front of him. "By the way, if you ever hit me like that again, I'm going to bury you alive!" "Do you honestly think I'm scared of you? Maybe I was at a time, but not anymore. It might have been because you were taller. Well I'm just a little over your height pal, so don't push me." Pietro and Lance exchanged death glares at each other before Pietro took his first steps toward his room.

When he got there, he sat down on the edge of his bed and wondered, _why did father want us to __attack the X mansion? That place is crawling with twice as many mutants. Even if we stayed, then we'd have no chance against them. We were already outnumbered tonight. This just doesn't make any sense. He never told us to do anything like this before. Maybe Wanda's right. But how can I find Magneto?_ He broke from his thoughts. He got up from his bed as he remembered the park where they rendezvoused earlier. _Alright, let's put my speed to the test._ He broke of running as fast as possible. He was pushing himself to the limit and he managed to reach the X-mansion in a matter of seconds.

Jean had used a good amount of her powers that night so the inkling of her true powers peeped just a little; Charles had just used most of his mental ability on Jean to keep her in control of herself, so he wasn't able to detect Quicksilver's presence there. Just as he did once before, he zoomed in the mansion invisible to everyone's eyes. He was looking for a specific X-man to help him get into his father's bunker. He waited in a vacant hall and peered out from behind the corner. A few short seconds later, he found his target. _I can't believe I have to turn to these people for help. Blob is too big, heavy, and clumsy. Wanda might still be mad at me. Lance is a bother. And Toad doesn't have the sense. So that left me with this option. I've gotten this far so there's no turning back. _He argued to himself.

Kitty was just about to turn into her room to prepare for a shower. After the fighting, she was begging for one. For a moment, she saw the front of her bedroom door. The next, she felt a gush of wind and found herself outside. "What the?" "Shhh! Keep it down." Pietro whispered. "Pietro!" he put a hand over her mouth. "I said keep it down. I don't want anyone to know I'm here." he whispered. Kitty phased from his grip and stood in a fighting position. "Are you back for a rematch?" She frowned. "No. I'm here on my own terms." he spoke a little louder than a whisper. "I need you to help me do something important." "What do you need me for?" Above them was a window to the kitchen. They heard Logan's voice. "Hey! Who's been eating up my chips!" "Don't look at me." Said Bobby. "Whoever it is, they're going to be buying two new bags. Besides, I already know who it is. I can smell that elf's fingers all over it."

Pietro didn't want to risk getting caught. "Right now, we need to go somewhere else. A little more private. Come on!" He grabbed her by the arm and sped off with her. Logan heard the sound of a screech and looked out the window. He didn't see anything and left from the window's view. It didn't take long for the pair to reach the park. "Like why are you bringing me to the park in the middle of the night?! Unless this is a trap." She said suspiciously. "No this isn't a trap. Even if it was, then why would I waste my time trying to trap you. You can just phase through stuff! Which is exactly why I need you." Kitty was flabbergasted. _Why on earth would he need me. He could have just gotten one of his loser friends. _She thought. "You're not planning on doing something sneaky are you?" "That's just something you're gonna have to figure out." "Forget it! I refuse to help you!" Kitty started to walk off. "Oh yeah! Then I hope you know you'll be missing out on a chance to find out what Magneto's up to." He yelled after her. She stopped in her tracks. She looked back and spoke, "Are you really going to rad out your own father?" "I just need to find out what he has planned. He said it was a master, but..." "You're just impatient and you want to find out sooner." "Well...yeah, yeah I guess you can say that. Now get over here!" Kitty was trying to sort out her gut instinct. _I don't know about this. Something isn't right, yet, he is here alone. I hope._ She walked over to him. He grabbed her hand."Like, why are you holding my hand?" "Don't think it's because I want to. If I don't speed you up, then you'll be wasting my time just waiting for you to catch up!" Kitty grunted. _For some reason, of all the time I've known him, I've never exchanged this many words with him. _Kitty felt another rush of wind and saw that he had taken her to the middle of the woods.

Her skin began to crawl. _Okay like, this is totally freaky._ She looked at Pietro who was inspecting the ground with care. "There!" he called out. "Phase us down there." "The ground? Why? What's down there?" "Never-mind what's down there, just get busy!" He was growing impatient. "You know, if you're gonna get pushy, then I'm not going to help." Pietro was turning red with anger. He bit down on his teeth hard. "Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'curiosity kills the cat'? You have? Good because that is exactly what is going to happen if you don't get us down there without any more questions!" "You are a real pain!" "Not as big as you!" "Do you want me to do the job or not!" "I've been standing here for forty years waiting for you to make a move. Now hop to it grandma!" Kitty stomped over to him with a furious face. "Ow!" shouted Pietro. Kitty slapped him on the back to make contact and phased them through. "I can't believe Lance actually found you to be girlfriend material." "Huh?! Shut up Pietro!"

As they were going down, Pietro saw that the Metallic slide from earlier was no longer there. _I hope I'm not too late._ He thought gravely. _I really need to know what he's up to._


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty and Pietro successfully made it all the way down. Except for one thing. Everything that was there that very same day. Was gone. "Oh come on!" Pietro yelled in frustration. "So you brought me all the way out here for a blank trip?" "No! Everything that was here, is gone. He must have relocated himself again." Pietro wanted to throw in the towel and work himself up to what his father wanted. But he wasn't about to give up just yet. There was a bit of silence at first, but both Pietro and Kitty hearkened the sound of another presence. Pietro took Kitty by the hand without warning and sped off in a dark corner. The corner was narrow and thin. Since Pietro was taller, he stood behind Kitty and she stood in front. "Will you stop breathing down my neck." Kitty whispered. "No one is breathing down your neck Pryde." He whispered back. "Just be quiet, like I don't want to be seen." They put their differences aside for a short period of time to watch as Gambit walked through a hidden doorway.

Once he was through, Pietro and kitty phased through the door and immediately took cover behind another dark corner. The saw Gambit taking a few large papers that was spread across the wall. He folded them up and tied a rubber-band around them. He headed back towards the door. As he walked toward to where they were, the pair dared not breathe. Thankfully for them, he walked passed without the slightest suspicion. _I wonder what my father has him doing_. Pietro wondered. When gambit exited, Pietro spoke up above a whisper. "Hurry. We don't want to lose him." "You mean you don't want to lose him. I came here against my will remember." "Are you always this incompetent?" Pietro asked while they phased through the walls. Kitty rolled her eyes. The best thing about their abilities combined, they moved as quick and quiet as ghosts.

Gambit came to a stop and allowed time for the door of the metallic sphere to open. Pietro knew better that this was his father's work. That meant wherever the sphere went, it would lead him to his father. He also knew that those things moved fast, so he was going to push to his very best and add some speed with his speed. Now that he had a motive instead of just using his powers for gigs, he just might have the ambition to do it. When the door closed, Pietro had Kitty phase them out. "Alright Katherine, when that thing takes off, I'm going to need you to hold on as tight as possible. Since you're not used to the speed that I'm about to go, you need to brace yourself. I don't think your fragile mind could handle so much anyway." For a minute, Kitty thought he was concerned. After his last sentence, she didn't know if he said that for her absolute safety, or just to brag. "You wish my mind was as fragile Maximoff." He dismissed what she said, setting a mark for himself to take off. He knelt down and allowed her to get on his back. "Remind me to buy twelve bottles of the strongest sanitizer." He said sardonically. "Whatever. Jut get ready to go." she said while climbing on. _This is so awkward. First we're fighting. The next we're in a dark and abandoned bunker and he's calling me Katherine. Wait a second! Did he like, just call me Katherine?! _

The sphere started to rise slowly from the ground. "Get ready to phase us through Katherine." he said in a serious tone. Kitty did as he said but still wondered. _Okay, should I like, let him call me Katherine. No one never calls me that. But how does he know what my full name is? I don't remember telling him or any of the brotherhood for that matter._ She didn't have enough time to think as Pietro took off like a rocket. She held on to him tighter than she would have imagined. The sphere shot off into the sky like a shooting star. It flew over the city, and was headed over the ocean. It was getting ahead of Kitty and Pietro as he ran on top of the salty water of the Atlantic. _Come on! I can't let it get away! Move faster! Faster! _Pietro though critically and crucially. His objective was becoming closer. He broke through to a new level of speed. He was moving so fast that it looked like an invisible force was cutting through the water. Since he was moving a lot faster, Kitty had to use Pietro's body as a shield against the hard wind that threatened her to loosen her grip. If she would fall, she would end up in the ocean. Pietro could feel her grip loosening. While keeping his eye on the metal sphere, he reached for her arms that was crossed across his chest. It felt awkward to him too, but he had to do what he had to do.

The sphere was approaching a mass of land. The sphere went into a tube like opening in the middle of a cliff. Pietro halted at the base of the cliff. He witnessed the opening close. Kitty was still holding on like a cat scared stiff. "Alright Pryde, Phase us in and up." he spoke like a true leader. Kitty opened her eyes. She let go of Pietro and climbed off. She glanced behind them and saw the ocean. They were standing on the beach of an island. It was still dark out so the breeze that blew over the ocean was cold. "How did we get here?" "You can't be serious! Did going that fast really scramble your brain?" Pietro yelled. "I meant, how did we get across the ocean?" "I ran." he answered in a duh tone. "You mean like, on the water." "What do you think? You know what what don't think, that shouldn't be hard for a person like you. But still, we have to get in there. Now!" he spoke quickly. "What do you mean I don't think!" "Didn't I just say we needed to be somewhere? You're so slow you're slowing me down." "Shut up Pietro!" "_Shut up Pietro."_ he burlesqued. Kitty just grunted. She took him by the arm and phased them through the base. "Why didn't you just get Kurt to teleport you in and out of places?" "Because he's just not that much fun when it comes to teasing someone. I have to entertain myself somehow. And you fit the bill." "So I'm just some party pack for your entertainment!" "Of course you are! It was very nice of Lance to bring forth a pet Kitty cat." Kitty would have slapped him if she wasn't using her intangibility on themselves.

She phased them up slowly. "Can't you go any faster?!' "If I go too fast, then like, I'll probably end up phasing too far up and risk someone seeing us. I don't know what's up there." All Pietro could do was groan and mutter. "What's so important about your father that you have to risk fraternizing with your enemies?" "That's for me to know, and you to find out." Kitty felt the density of the cliff changing, which meant they had reached their stop. She phased even slower. Slow enough to yield with caution in case someone was there. She phased in a hidden lair. Everything was nothing but metal. There was a metal round table, metal walls, metal floor and doors; metal ceiling, chairs and so on. No one was there. Pietro walked over to two big screens on the wall. Next to the T.V screen was a computer screen the same size. "Whoa! I wonder what he could be doing here." Pietro said in an astonishing whisper. Kitty was getting nervous. She felt like a little lost lamb in a den surrounded by blood thirsty lions. "Um, Maximoff, I think we should go now." "No! Not until I get some answers." "Why are you doing this anyways. You know what you're doing is treason right?" "I don't care. I'm not doing this only for me, but for Wanda too." "Wanda? She put you up to this?" "No! She doesn't even know I went looking for Magneto. I just want to find out whet he's up to so we can get back to our common ground." Their first civil conversation was short lived when the doors came open. Before Kitty could say Pietro's name, he had already gotten them out of view. He stopped by the wall so Kitty could phase them through. Only enough to conceal themselves and still see what was going on.

Both of their hearts started beating fast when they saw Gambit, Pyro, colossus, and none other than Magneto himself. "Excellent work. You all have played your part very well. And I trust that you've gotten the blueprints Gambit?" "Sure ting boss." Gambit handed over the papers he had gotten out of the former bunker. Magneto removed his helmet and set it on the table. He took up the Papers and stuck them on the wall. "I couldn't risk carrying these with me while moving tons of metal. I wanted these to be perfectly preserved." Listen boss," said Pyro, "How come you said that we would be working with the brotherhood on this mission? I didn't see no sign of em'" "Yeah. How come?" Gambit questioned. "The brotherhood played a huge part in this maneuver. The job I had you doing, involving stealing nuclear solutions and sonar instruments would have surely drawn some attention. I sent the brotherhood as a decoy to keep Charles busy mind even busier. Not only that, but having Wanda there gave an opportunity for someone else." After he said that, Sabretooth walked in the room with someone over his shoulder. He laid out the body over the table. Kitty gasped in horror as the figurine on the table was Rogue. Gambit had a look of perplexity. "Gambit don't unda'stand. Why dis particular X-man?" "Because Mystique has informed me about Rogue's abilities to absorb power." While he was speaking, Colossus walked over to the Computer screen and began typing in some codes. The sound of an access approved beep was heard. The floor opened and brought up an incubator with the Juggernaut inside. Magneto continued speaking. "Since Rogue possesses that extraordinary ability, she would have been able to thwart my next plan." He pointed to the Juggernaut. "Play back the video Colossus." Magneto commanded. Colossus deviated from the computer and went to the T.V screen. It was an old video clip of the news when the Juggernaut made his second escape. They watched and understood that Rogue stood a better chance against the Juggernaut making it easier for everyone else. "But that's not all. She has also informed me that she is also able to absorb memories as well. That is why I did not include the brotherhood on this plan. If I was to use them as a decoy, there was a great chance that Rogue would have made skin to skin contact. Ruining everything that I have worked so hard to accomplish." Kitty wanted to go in there and show Magneto who was boss. Pietro was thinking hard. _He used us! As decoys!_ He frowned with anger.

"And why was it a good thing that Wanda was there?" Pyro asked. "Because her power over probability leaves small particles of hexes. Those particles was able to shield Sabretooth as he entered onto the X property. Thus, keeping his scent hidden from Logan. While you two were out retrieving the sonar instruments and nuclear solutions, Colossus here retrieved the Juggernaut. Once again, undetected by the X men." "An' Jus' what are you gonna do with these toys." Asked Gambit, trying to keep his focus off of Rogue. "I'm going to use these things to warp reality into my image." Everyone raised a brow. "And how are ya gonna do dat?" "Do you remember when I had mastermind recreate Wanda's memories? I had to get her under control so she could learn to focus her powers more accurately. She has done well over time and now it's time to move forward in my plan. I needed the nuclear solution to keep Wanda's power level focused at the right amount of energy. Too much and it may go out of control. Too little and it won't work at all. The sonar instruments are used to collect those hexed charged particles and spread them further. Releasing a wave of probability. Although I have tested everything, there is a slight chance that Wanda won't survive the process." Pietro's heart sunk. He had become closer to his sister in the pass time being. He didn't want to lose her again.

Colossus walked back over to the table and spoke. "But, even if she doesn't survive, how are you going to tell the people that care about her?" "I have already thought about it. Yes it would be sad, but it's a risk for all of us mutants to overcome the human race and create a new world order. That is precisely why I couldn't let Pietro find out. I have seen how close those two have become. He just may oppose. That's why I have Mastermind to rearrange our memories of Wanda if such bereavement is to befall us." "And the X-men?" yelled Sabretooth. "Ah yes. The X-men. I have another space opened for one more X member to make my plan unstoppable." he replayed the same video of the Juggernaut being taken down. He paused it when Kitty was phasing the Juggernaut through parts of the dam. "Her!" he pointed at Kitty. Kitty's blood ran cold as her stomach released thousands of butterflies. She and Pietro exchange a look of worry. "Why would you need her?" Sabretooth asked. "Because of her intangibility. Her powers can be used to make this entire machine intangible causing it to be untouchable. And you can't stop what you can't touch."

As Kitty and Pietro stared into each other eyes, she no longer recognized him as her partner in espionage, but as an enemy who would double cross her and turn her in to his father. She began to back up, phasing further into the wall. "Pryde what are you doing?" Pietro wispered as soft as possible but still made his voice strict. "How do I know you're not going to turn me over?" "I'm not going to okay? Hurry and get back so we can finish hearing what's going on." Kitty was stiff. "I don't know. I'm scared." she shivered a bit. "Now's not the time to go acting like a scaredy cat. Look," He took hold of her hand gently, "If we get caught here, then I promise I'll zip us out of here as quick as possible." The way he earnestly stared into her eyes brought her some assurance. The reason was because he had never looked at her that way. Her face went scarlet and her face felt hotter. More so in her cheeks. She thought it was because she was scared. Little did she know, a new feeling was being born inside of her. She came back toward him and they continued their spying. "Now that you all know of my idea." Magneto spoke up, "Let's set move on to the next step. This here is a mutant known as Forge." Mystique walked in behind Forge, leading him in the room with his hands bound together. "This is the mutant that made everything Possible. He is going to turn these Sonar instruments into a particle aggregator. Sonars produce waves of sound. He is going to make it where it will produce a different kind of wave." Pyro, Sabretooth, Colossus, and Mystique gave magneto a round of applause. Gambit was caught in between feelings. "I appreciate your cooperation. In less than a month, This world will belong to the mutants. Take them away." He signaled for Forge and Rogue to be locked away. Kitty wanted to go in there and take Rogue back. She remembered what the Professor said. _I have to calculate my moves and have patience for my attacks to be effective. If I barge in now, then they can get to me easier and I could jeopardize everything. _ It took everything in her to hold herself back.

Mystique led Forge away while Sabretooth handled Rogue. Upon removing her from the table, A rectangular piece of purple paper fell from her pocket. Gambit recognized the color and design. He picked it up and stared at the picture of the Queen of Hearts. He had given her that card when she helped free his father from an opposing family. He gripped the card tightly and a look of confusion crept on his face. _What should I do, Cher__è__? _


	5. Chapter 5

Magneto directed Sabretooth to guard Forge in case he got any ideas of trying to escape again. Colossus programed the juggernaut's incubator to go back below the floor. Once he was done, he received his directions from Magneto. Colosuss was to go down and assist Forge by moving heavy objects around for him. Mystique went to handle other business. Pyro and Gambit were set to wait for the transformation of the sonar instruments to be transformed and then spread across the seven continents. "It's about time!" Said Pyro exiting the room, "I thought this meeting would never end! I want more action than words." Gambit went through the same door as Mystique and Sabretooth. Magneto left as well. His destination unknown. Once the coast was clear, Pietro turned to Kitty, "Alright. I got all the information I needed. Let's get out of here." He said disappointed. "No! We can't leave just yet. I want to check something out." Kitty insisted. "What could you possibly want to check? Didn't you just hear what was going on. You're a part of this plan. Would you really risk getting caugh?" Pietro explained. Kitty put on a face of perplexity. "Is it me? Or does it seem like you're trying to help me?" "I'm not trying to okay." he blushed a bit. He didn't understand why, but he did. "Like, just bear with me one moment. I have to see something." Kitty pleaded. Pietro sighed and gave in. "Fine. But be quick about it." Kitty phased them into the now vacant room and then through the door that Gambit went through a few moments ago.

"Where are you taking us?" Pietro whispered. "We're following Gambit." "Again? Why?" "I want to speak with him." Pietro pulled back and made it difficult for Kitty to pull him. "Why are you stopping?" Kitty asked. "Why would you want to talk to him? You forget that he's part of the group that's supposed to take you captive right?" "I have to give this a chance. If I don't do this now, I'm afraid I may regret it somewhere in the future. You have to let me do this." Pietro didn't want to go, but he figured that he should let her. He continued walking. "Thanks." she said with a smile. "Don't thank me yet. It's not like either of us can see in the future." he shrugged. Kitty rolled her eyes. Pietro used his speeding ability to glide quicker through the walls. They caught up with gambit in no time. "Blast!" Kitty shout-whispered. "What is it?" There's a doorway in front of us. We would have to walk out to go through the other wall. But Sabretooth and Colossus is in there." Pietro had a look for himself. Forge was sweating and slaving over machinery. Sabretooth kept a close eye on him. Colossus was taking huge amounts of forged metal and building them onto some king of satellite dish-looking contraption. That room too was made out of metal.

"Alright Pryde, keep up your intangibility." Kitty did as she was told. "Okay let's move."He commanded. "I just told you if I do, then we would risk showing ourselves." Kitty argued. "You do realize we're in the opposite wall don't you?" kitty peeped out. They were indeed in the opposite wall. "When did we..." "I'm speed remember. I think you might want to get checked for short-term memory loss." Kitty frowned and kept walking. Gambit headed to the room where Rogue was held captive. He was the only one in there. He stood in front of where Rogue was and looked at the card. He recalled when he first placed it in her hand. He sighed a sigh of isolation.

"Hey." kitty said shyly. Gambit whirled around to the first sound in combat mode. "Whatta you doin' here at this time of night?" Gambit said with his staff staff pointed at them. Pietro stood in front. "Pietro? Are you here with her?" He demanded. Kitty phased through Pietro to stand in front. "Listen we didn't come here to fight. I saw how you looked when they brought Rogue in." Gambit eased up a little. "And what did you see?" he said defensively. "I saw a look of loneliness and wanting." kitty said sincerely. "Rogue told me about you, her, and the card. How you gave her new hope when you two went down to Louisiana to save your father. Rogue is my roommate so she tells me everything." Gambit unfurled his brows and lowered his staff. "She never tells anyone, But I know she thinks about you all the time. I know because she just like, stares at the card as if it's talking to her. Sometimes she even whispers your name in her sleep. Would you risk losing her trust if she found out that you put her in harms way and you didn't do anything to save her? I know rogue. And once you lose her trust, you pretty much lose it forever. The look you gave tonight makes me wonder if you feel the same way about her." Kitty spoke like a true dramatic actress. Pietro alternated his gaze between the two. He saw the tension ease in gambit. _Wow! I never knew you had it in ya Pryde._ He thought in amazement. Gambit turned to look at a helpless Rogue latched up in her glass prison. He gripped the card in his hand ever tighter. He turned back to face them. "Why are you here with her Pietro?" he asked. "That's my business. I plan on keeping that to myself." he said with an attitude. "Well whateva' tha reason, you two betta head on outta here before someone sees ya." "But, what about Rogue?" "Worry about her later, we have to go." Pietro took kitty by the hand. Kitty didn't want to leave without her friend. "Why do we have to leave her?" kitty begged for an answer as she phased them out. "Because if they go back in there and find her missing, then they'll know someone was here." Kitty made since out of what Pietro said. She shed a tear and continued to go.

Gambit saw the pair leave. He turned back around to Rogue. Kitty's explanation rung in his head. Just starring at her made him feel guilty. As if he had already lost her trust. He began typing the access code in the control panel when Pyro entered the room.

Pietro and Kitty left the way they came. Once they got back out to the beach, Kitty climbed on Pietro back. It didn't feel as weird as the first time, but still weird. She looked back one final time hoping that Gambit would make the right decision. Pietro took off across the Atlantic from the remote island. It took thirty seconds for them to reach the institute. He eluded the mansion's weapon system and ran kitty to the front door. The lights were out which meant everyone was sleeping. Kitty felt a draft and rubbed her burning eyes. Pietro grabbed her firmly by the shoulders. "Listen Pryde, I don't want you telling anyone about tonight.." "How am I going to keep that a secret when I'm living with two telepaths? Besides, how am I going to explain where I've been?" "Jut say you were being chased by a dog." "Why a dog?" "Because dogs chase cats." "Don't start with me Pietro. Like, I oughtta beat you up for half the things you said to me." She balled her fist. "Fine, just say you wanted to go for a walk and you lost track of time." "That's better." She said easing up. For some reason, Pietro looked to the right and saw a shadow of a person. "Hold that thought Pryde someones' coming. Kitty phased them through the wall of the mansion where they stood in the shadows of the room with the grand staircase. They was able to see the night visitor as she came in. _Mystique!_ Kitty thought. She morphed into Rogue and Proceeded up the stairs. It took Pietro five seconds to rush them out the front door, run through the back, and brought kitty to her room.

He threw her onto the bed. "Don't let her know that you know she isn't Rogue okay." "Pietro why are you helping me?" Kitty asked. Pietro looked the other way. "I have to go now. Remember don't let anyone know." he used the window to leave. "Wait Pietro!" she called in a whisper. She heard the reverberant sound of the door knob and hopped to a sleeping position. She trembled in bed as she heard the footsteps of the stranger who was posing as her friend and roommate. She swallowed a big gulp and tried not to make a move. _Pietro must have been moving really fast since we got here before she did. I just hope I can keep it together around the others._ Mystique entered the bed as the form of Rogue and lied down. After 20 minutes of lying in the irking stillness, kitty was sure that the imposter was well asleep. She phased from her bed to avoid the springy noises from the mattress. She crept across the room with her eye on fraudulent Rogue. She moved her hand through the dresser to grab a change of clothes and continued her trek across the room. She walked right through the door and went to the bathroom to take a shower. While in there, she let the hot water run down her face as she tried to untangle the thoughts in her head. _Why is Pietro helping me? It was just a few hours ago we were battling right outside. Then he's asking me for help and now I don't know whether to look at him as an enemy anymore. I just hope everything turns out okay in the end._

A few miles away at the brotherhood house, Pietro made it back in. The lights were out there too. Although it was dark, he could still see that the kitchen was a wreck from earlier. _There's another thing they can add to the seven wonders of the world. First ever half kitchen half bathroom. Now how about that._ He thought. Before he went to his own room, he stopped in front of Wanda's door. He creaked it open and walked over to his sleeping sister. All he could do was stare at her and remember what his father said. _How could he? Why risk her life? It's just not worth it. Wanda I don't know how you knew, but you were right. He is having us fight for what he wants. If he's willing to put you in harm's way, then there's no guarantee that he won't do the same to me. I just wonder what he'll do to me if he finds out that I was spying in him with a member of the X-Men. The very same one he's planning on using._ Pietro didn't want to think on it anymore. He silently walked back out of the room. He wanted to take a shower, but that was in the kitchen. "I'll just go somewhere else in the morning." He said to himself. He went to the room and closed the door.

Both Kitty and Pietro found it hard to sleep. Everything that they heard weighed in on them. Kitty was scared for her life and Pietro, for his sister's. They tossed and turned all night, restlessly. Hoping to find a way out. If there was a way out. Then they figured to play it by ear. until then, they'd play along and get through whatever come what may.

The next story is going to explain how Sabretooth got to Rogue. In the meantime, I hope this was a good story. Hopefully I can get the next up within a week or two .


End file.
